It Wasn't Just A Dream
by LexieCasey
Summary: The double black sighed and decided that he had to take care of Wolfram the same way that Wolf had taken care of him. “Just ask for a sponge bath if that is what you want.” Yuuri said, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. The blonde prince blinked.


**Hello! This is Lexie and this is my second Fanfiction. I got this idea from Meru Puri, and thought that it would fit these characters perfectly.**

**I do not own the ideas of Meru Puri or Kyou Kara Maou, I just thought it would be a cute version of the scene. Yes there is some slight Yaoi scenes (This means male/male so if you don't like...don't read!) **

**Please write reviews! I want and need to hear what you have to say about my stories! I really love it when I get both possitive and negative feedback.**

* * *

It Wasn't Just A Dream.

Yuuri was getting sick, but he knew it was coming. Lucky for him, he knew it was not life-threatening or serious because nearly everyone else in the castle had already gone through it. A three to four day epidemic had been traveling through the kingdom and each person had caught it in turn.

As each came down with the sickness, the ever-caring Yuuri began going out of his way to take care of them. He knew it was only a matter of time before he caught it as well. So far, the only people who hadn't caught the sickness were Yuuri and his fiancé, Wolfram.

Wolfram knew it was a bad idea for him to be around people when they were sick. He hated to feel weak, and fevers made him even more irritable. He had always prided himself in being strong and princely. Being sick had always made him feel sweaty and unclean, but being as weak as common sicknesses made him, he could never go to the baths without fainting. The blonde prince avoided the sick people at all costs, but when Yuuri started getting the symptoms of the cold, Wolfram could not help but want to take care of the young king.

"I'm fine Wolf, don't worry about me. It's just a cold, everyone else was ok in just a few days." Yuuri stated when Wolfram told him he was going to skip his patrolling duties to stay home and watch over him.

"I don't care about everyone else Yuuri! I'm staying here to take care of you and that is final! It is my duty as your fiancé, since you are too much of a wimp to take care of yourself!" Wolfram countered. The young king replied with his normal answer to the insult.

"I'm not a wimp! And I am not even that sick yet!" Yuuri said heatedly. He knew that there was no changing Wolf's mind once it was made up. The double black hung his head and gave in.

"Fine, do whatever you want." Wolfram smiled triumphantly at Yuuri's remark.

It only took a few days for the sickness to take hold of the young king. Gisela confined him to bed, Gwendal kept stacks of papers close to Yuuri's bed for him to sign while he recovered, Gunter resumed the king's studies in his room when the king felt up to it, Conrad visited often to bring in food, and Wolfram never left Yuuri's side.

The double black was used to this much attention, if not more, due to his mother's frequent over-reactions to him getting sick, but it got quite annoying. He loved that all of his friends cared so much, but the amount of people constantly in his room was beginning to wear on his nerves.

On the third day of Yuuri's sickness, while Gunter was being particularly loud and clingy, Wolfram decided that Yuuri had enough visitors.

"Alright! Everyone out!" Wolfram shouted, pushing the teary eyed Gunter out of the room. Conrad and the others followed close behind, not having to be forced out. Yuuri relaxed a bit and smiled at Wolfram

"Thanks…" He was feeling rather weak and tired. The blonde nodded his reply and sat down on the bed next to his fiancé.

"Are you feeling alright?" Wolfram inquired softly. Yuuri nodded.

"Just a bit tired Wolf, you don't have to stay in here, I think I will take a nap."

Wolfram shrugged. "I have nothing better to do, I think I will take a nap as well." He then crawled into the bed next to the young king. Yuuri blushed and slid away from him.

"Hey Wolfram! What are you doing? You will get sick too! Go to your own room!"

The blonde prince shook his head and replied in his usual haughty tone, "This is _our_ room Yuuri. I am your fiancé! Anyways I don't care if I get sick. You are too much of a wimp to take care of yourself, so I have to be here for you in case you need me." Yuuri was about to rebuke him, but thought better of it.

_At least he will be quiet if I let him stay here. I really don't want a headache right now._ Yuuri turned away from Wolfram and began to doze off.

Yuuri woke up the next morning to a warm hand on his forehead, and emerald eyes staring into his.

"Sorry Yuuri, I didn't mean to wake you, but your fever is gone." The blonde smiled sweetly at his fiancé. Yuuri knew that this smile was solely expressed towards himself.

Wolfram rarely smiled like this to his family or friends. The young king flushed pink and swatted Wolf's hand away nervously.

"I told you I was fine." Yuuri stated and sat up slowly. He did feel quite a bit better, his stomach rumbled loudly and Wolfram chuckled.

"I'll take that as a 'I'm hungry. Go get me food.' noise" The blonde stood quickly ignoring the protests from Yuuri, who said he could get it himself and walked out of the room.

The young king sighed and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. _Why is Wolfram always so stubborn? I never asked him to go and get me food._ His stomach growled again.

_Well, I suppose I should thank him for caring for me during my sickness. _

Wolfram started walking back to his fiancé's room carrying a large bowl of soup that the maids had been preparing for lunch. _Why do they always giggle when I leave the room._ Wolf thought to himself. He shrugged it off and entered the room.

"Yuuri, I brought you some of the soup the maids were making." Wolfram said quietly as he sat down next to the young king. The double black smiled lightly and took the soup.

"Thank you Wolfram…you know…for everything." Yuuri said blushing slightly. Wolfram turned bright pink and jerked his head quickly away from Yuuri.

"It was only because you were sick. Don't expect this to be something I do on a regular basis! You may be a wimp, but you are more than capable of getting your own food from now on. I do not lower myself to such lowly positions easily!" Yuuri laughed softly at Wolfram's comments.

"Alright, alright I get it. And I am not a wimp!"

Yuuri recovered quickly and was back to himself in no time.

* * *

"Damn it Yuuri! You got me sick!" Wolfram yelled two days later as he rushed into the king's office. Yuuri looked up from his paperwork and blinked at Wolf.

"What?"

"I'm getting your sickness! All day I have been coughing and I have a terrible headache!"

"How the hell is it my fault that you are sick? I told you not to lay next to me while I was ill. You were just to stubborn to listen!"

Wolfram was about to say something else, but faltered, almost losing his footing as fatigue took hold of his body. He backed up and leaned against the wall. Yuuri stood quickly and rushed over to the blonde prince.

"Hey Wolfram are you ok?" the king asked reaching forward to put his hand on his fiancé's shoulder. Wolfram quickly smacked the hand away from him and straightened up quickly.

"I'm fine!" He said sharply, and turned on his heels to leave the room.

The next day Gisela confined the blonde to his room, much to his dislike. He put up a fight, but everyone knew not to mess with Gisela when she was serious about something.

Wolfram gave in and resigned to laying in Yuuri's bed for the duration of his sickness. He hoped that the end would come soon, he detested feeling weak, and being covered in sweat. The blonde prince's fever caused him to become even more irritable and most people avoided going into the room.

Yuuri was the only one who stayed in the room for more than just a few minutes of dealing with the Little Lord Brat.

"Come on Wolfram, must you really yell at Gisela like that? She is only trying to help you."

"I don't want any of her medicine. I am fine! Leave me alone!" Wolfram yelled angrily.

"Just take the damn medicine Wolfram, quit being such a brat!" Yuuri countered.

Wolfram glared at Yuuri with utter loathing at the thought of swallowing that disgusting liquid again. He knew that Yuuri would not leave him alone until he took it, so he reluctantly gave in.

After two days of being confined in bed, Wolfram grew weaker but at least his cough and headache had subsided. He was less argumentative, but not himself. Yuuri could tell that Wolf was feeling terrible.

"How are you feeling?" Yuri asked one day when he came in to check on his fiancé. Wolfram looked over at him and shrugged.

"Fine…" he said weakly.

"I know you hate feeling weak Wolf, but is there anything I can do for you?" The king asked.

Wolfram shook his head.

"I just hate being sick. I feel gross and sweaty…It's not very princely. I can't leave the room even to go and bathe according to Gisela…" The blonde said quietly.

Yuuri was baffled. How could this beautiful boy ever think that he didn't look princely? Though the boy's gold hair was untidy, his pink nightgown was ruffled and hanging off one of his shoulders. His proud face still exemplified that ever present air of authority. _Who would ever doubt that this boy was a prince?_

The double black sighed and decided that he had to take care of Wolfram the same way that Wolfram had taken care of him.

"Just ask for a sponge bath if that is what you want." Yuuri said, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. The blonde looked up and stared at Yuuri, unsure whether or not to believe what he had just heard.

_Did he just offer to give me a sponge bath? How should I reply? Of course I want to feel clean again despite this stupid fever's obvious intent to stay with me, but Yuuri? Touching me with a wet sponge…Cleaning my skin…_Wolfram's face flushed deeply thinking of his fiancé in such an intimate way.

"Y-You wimp! Just go get me the water and I'll do it myself! I would go get the water if it weren't for those gossiping maids would tell Gisela I left the room." Wolfram spouted quickly, trying to hide his desire for Yuuri to be the one to bathe him. Yuuri stood and walked out of the room to go get the water.

_Now what Wolfram? _Wolf thought to himself. _Do I allow him to wash me? Or do I refuse and do it myself? _

Obviously the blonde preferred the first option, but he wasn't sure if he would ever live down such an embarrassing situation.

_I never knew he really cared this much about me…To lower himself to that of a mere servant just to make me happy while I am sick…I could never let him do such a lowly act…but there may never be a chance for me to have a moment like this with Yuuri…WHAT DO I DO?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Yuuri re-entered the room carrying a large basin of warm water. Wolfram blushed even deeper as his fiancé sat down next to him and put the bowl on the small nightstand.

Yuuri had been practicing what he was going to say to Wolf as he walked through the castle halls. He took a deep breath and turned to the blonde who was looking pointedly at the wall away from Yuuri.

"Ok Wolf, lose the shirt." The king ordered, his face reddening. Wolfram looked at Yuuri and shook his head.

"I said I would do it myself Yuuri." He replied half-heartedly.

Yuuri's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms in front of him. "Either take it off, or you will just have to be gross and sweaty until you are over this cold." The double black stated flatly. Wolfram hesitated his response. _Damn it Yuuri…You know I hate being like this…_ The emerald eyes flared once before he gave in to his king.

"Fine, but don't get any ideas Yuuri." Wolfram said, knowing this would send Yuuri into a nervous fit.

"A-as if! You are a guy! And besides, who would ever get ideas about you?" the double black stuttered, knowing that he was in fact having slightly dirty thoughts about the beautiful boy that was now lifting the pink nightgown over his head. The blonde wavered weakly and almost fell out of the bed, but Yuuri caught him, and took the pink nightwear out of the boy's hands.

The king pulled the blankets down to his fiancé's waist and then turned to grab the sponge from the water basin. Wolfram wasn't sure of what to do, so he just stared at the ceiling, waiting for the contact.

Yuuri could not deny that Wolfram was beautiful. His creamy white skin had no blemishes, his emerald eyes shone brightly in the sun. The slender figure of the king's fiancé was flawless, though he was thin, it was obvious that he was strong. His chiseled muscles twitched at Yuuri's first touch. The water was warm against Wolfram's already heated skin. As the rag slid along the blonde's stomach, he almost shivered.

_Control yourself Wolf…_The prince thought to himself trying his best to avoid arousal. Yuuri occupied himself with cleaning Wolfram's stomach, and didn't notice when the blonde's eyes shifted from the ceiling to him.

_Yuuri is washing my skin…by choice…_Wolfram thought to himself. _He has taken on a slaves position to make me happy. He has no idea what he does to me does he? He is so…alluring. The way his eyes are so intent on what he is doing…the way his touch is so gentle. His smile is there…the same smile he always has. The one I have learned to love. Oh how I wish I could tell him how I feel and have those feelings reciprocated. At least this is a step in the right direction, Yuuri cared enough about me to degrade himself to this…_

"Wolfram…" The blonde snapped out of his daze when he heard his name.

"Y-yeah?" He replied while his face flushed. He knew he had been caught staring.

"Are you ok? You were spaced out there for a sec." Yuuri said in a concerned voice.

"Uh…Yeah, I'm fine. I was just looking at you…" Wolfram said looking away from his fiancé nervously. The king was taken aback.

_Looking at me? Why is he looking at me? Do I have something in my teeth? Is my hair parted funny? Wait…Why am I so nervous? What do I care what Wolfram thinks about my looks?_

"Is there something wrong with me?" Yuuri asked inspecting himself.

"You wimp! Don't go getting all self-conscious because I was looking at you. I am your fiancé, of course I am looking at you because I am attracted to you!" Wolfram sputtered out quickly, a slight twinge of his normal attitude coming through his words. The double black blinked at this sudden declaration. Yuuri looked down and tried to process this new information.

After a few moments of silence, Yuuri felt a hand on his cheek. He looked up into those beautiful green orbs and had to smile. He knew he was attracted to this boy despite his prejudices against loving men. Wolfram smiled in return, and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. Yuuri could feel the heat still lingering from the blonde's fever. The prince moved ever closer to his fiancé's face and their lips met briefly.

Wolf pulled back quickly making sure he hadn't crossed a line. His king was bright red, but did not seem to reject the gesture, so Wolfram leaned in again. This time Yuuri leaned in as well, taken in by a want he couldn't understand.

Their lips met again briefly and then again with more intensity. Wolfram crawled forward and sat straddling his king's lap without breaking their kiss. Yuuri's mind was racing as their kiss deepened.

_How did this happen? Why am I letting him kiss me? Why can't I make him stop…no…Why don't I want him to stop? _

Wolfram's heart was fluttering beyond his control. Finally his beloved was accepting his affections. _I will put up with being sick for the rest of my life if it means I get to experience this every night. _Wolframs entwined his fingers in the black hair of his king. Yuuri wrapped his arms around the blondes back feeling only the heat of the blonde's bare flesh.

A moaning noise startled Yuuri and he pulled back from the blonde. The prince swooned and closed his eyes going limp in his king's arms. The double black caught his fiancé and struggled to lay him out on their bed.

_I guess it was too much to hope for…He is still weak due to the cold…_ Yuuri smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of his lover's eyes. The king spent the rest of the night by his prince's side, holding his hand as he slept.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted as he woke up from his slumber. He looked around the room and did not see his king. _Was it all just a dream? Did I only imagine the kiss? _The blonde was feeling much better, so decided to sit up. He sat up too quickly though, and his head swam. He laid back down on the bed. _Damn…I'm still woozy. _

"Feeling any better Wolf?" Yuuri asked from the doorway. He had returned with breakfast for the both of them. Wolfram blushed and nodded silently still recalling what he thought was a dream. Yuuri walked over to the nightstand and placed the food down. The king then looked over to Wolfram and smiled. The blonde prince couldn't help but to smile in return.

"Thank you Yuuri…for the sponge bath last night…" The blonde said testing to see if everything was in fact a dream or not. The double black nodded in response and climbed onto the bed one leg on either side of his fiancé. He leaned forward and touched his forehead to the blonde's.

"Hey Wolfram, your fever is gone!" Yuuri exclaimed happily in a quieted voice. The blonde nodded quickly and flushed fiercely. Yuuri chuckled at his expression and kissed his lips gently. The king pulled back and looked at his prince.

"I love you Wolfram…"

Wolfram beamed in the arms of his king, he slid his arm around Yuuri's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

_It wasn't just a dream._


End file.
